


Fairytale of New York

by YearsAndDays



Series: Step Into Christmas [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, December Fanfic Challenge, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearsAndDays/pseuds/YearsAndDays
Summary: The "One of my friends say that short girls are cute, and you budge in, saying that tall girls are cute too. Especially tall boys. It suddenly turns awkward because I'm the only tall boy among our friends (except you.)" AUBasically, Alec likes Magnus but thinks he hates him and Magnus likes Alec also thinking he hates him.





	Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I made in record time and my first one-shot and the shortest thing I've ever managed to do and complete. Yay!
> 
> Not edited yet!
> 
> The title is from the Christmas song with the same name.

It’s a cold day in December and Alec is freezing. Isabelle is too, he can tell, but she doesn’t complain either. They’re waiting for their friends outside a restaurant they’ve agreed to meet up at. It’s time to decide where they’ll be for Christmas and Isabelle has also organized a secret Santa, so they’ll get a name in time before Christmas.

“Why aren’t they here yet?” Isabelle asks no one in particular, as Alec is just as clueless as she is at this point. She shudders in the cold, and Alec looks up at the clear light blue sky. It’s no longer snowing, but Alec doubts it will stay that way for long. The whole morning it has been going on and off with fat snowflakes filling the sky.

Then someone down the street catches his eye and Alec’s breathe catches in his throat.

It’s Magnus, one of Isabelle’s best friends and one of the nicest, funniest and glitteriest people on the planet. That Alec might have been crushing on for a while. And one that defiantly dislikes him. It’s just his luck.

Isabelle hasn’t seen him yet, or she’d be cheerfully waving by now.

He’s dressed in a nice coat in a dark red, tight jeans and a multicolored scarf, hair carefully styled with matching make-up. In other words, Magnus is looking really good and Alec’s heart skips a beat. For a few seconds, Alec forgets the cold and just watch as Magnus approach them.

Before he can think it though, Alec blurts out, “It’s you.” Immediately regretting it as Magnus smile strains and he chuckles plainly. “It is me. Sorry to disappoint,” he says easily and Alec’s heart sinks. He hadn’t meant it like _that._

“Oh, please,” Isabelle rolls her eyes. “Alec’s been looking forward to this all week.” Magnus raises a brow, confusion obvious. To make things worse, Isabelle turns to Alec, a mischievous glint in her eyes, who sinks into himself. “Haven’t you, big brother?”

Instead of answering his sister, Alec looks away and grumbles, trying to hide the heat that lights his face up like a newly decorated Christmas tree. Hopefully, they’ll just think it’s from the cold.

Magnus hums, and Alec can feel the taller man’s eyes on him, making him squirm where he stands.

While his sister and her friend catch up, Alec tries not to feel left out or sad. It doesn’t usually feel like this, his siblings has always had more friends than him and that’s alright. But with Magnus… It’s never right and never enough. Alec always screws it up somehow.

He’s bad at the whole relationship, even friend thing, Alec knows that but it’s never been a problem before. Most of his friends he gains through his siblings by that they grow on him after a while. The only one he hasn’t made through them is Lydia. And that was years ago.

But with Magnus, somehow it’s different. Things always seemed to go wrong for Alec the second Magnus was close by. He’d always mess up somehow. Say the wrong things, look at him for too long, be too quiet and just be plain stupid and slow in his mere presence. Just to make everything worse, on the bad days, Magnus would always be on the couch with Isabelle when Alec came home and too tired and mad to do anything else, he would glare, be rude and just an all around ass.

And after all that, who could blame him? Alec sure couldn’t.

He also keeps stuttering and being nervous whenever Magnus is close by, which might have something to do with that Alec likes him. Not that anything was ever going to happen between them.

This was real life, not a fairytale, Alec thought bitterly. It’s _never_ going to happen.

Alec has a vague sense that Magnus hates him, so it’s that too.

“Clary just texted me. She and Simon will be late.” Isabelle pocketed her phone.

“How late?” Magnus wondered, and for the first time in a while, Alec looked at him. Their eyes met for a split second before Magnus’ flickered to Isabelle.

“Around ten minutes.” Seemingly having enough if this, Isabelle sighs. “Let’s just head inside. It’s too cold to wait out here.”

Nodding, Magnus takes a hold of the door and keeps it open for the siblings to get inside, bowing dramatically. Alec mutters a quiet thanks, not even sure if the other man catches it.

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Alec freezes for a slight second and with wide eyes, he looks back at Magnus who winks. He blinks once. Twice. What was that? Before Alec could question himself further, Isabelle points to a table and says, “Look! Jace is already here!”

“That’s a first,” Alec murmurs and the startled laugh behind him is unmistakable, making Alec blush once more.

“Finally!” Jace groans as they get to the table and sinks down a chair each. Alec beside Jace, who sits across from Isabelle, who sits beside Magnus. Which means Alec is in the seat across. Leaving two empty seats for Simon and his redheaded best friend.

“What? Finally feeling what we’re feeling when you’re always late?” Isabelle replies promptly with a triumphant smile, catching Jace of guard. He doesn’t answer her.

“How’s your day been?” Alec asks him and Jace quickly takes the out and tells Alec about work and how boring it’s all been.

“Already missing Biscuit, I presume?”

Jace narrows his eyes and sends a quick glare Magnus’ way. But he doesn’t deny it. Then he says dreamily, “I already knew short girls were cute, but Clary… She takes to a whole other level.”

Magnus huffs. “Tall girls are cute, too.”

“Not my point-“

Cutting him off, Magnus continues. “But _especially_ tall boys.

Suddenly, the table turns very quiet.

Most eyes are already on him when Alec’s mind finds the deeper meaning behind what Magnus just said. Oh. _Oh_.

Jace laughs, and Isabelle kicks him under the table. “Ouch!” Jace expression turns to one of confusion. “What? Magnus is the tallest boy here, so he is obviously complimenting himself.”

It’s Isabelle’s turn to groan. “Are you that dense? Really, Jace?”

They continue to bicker, but all Alec can see is Magnus.

Did Magnus mean him? He is the only one above average height of the guys in their circle of friends except Magnus himself. Or is Jace right? Did Magnus mean himself?

Before his doubt can spread though, Magnus winks and gives him an almost shy smile from across the table. Alec blushes furiously and looks down at his shoes, a wide grin spreading over his face.

When his eyes flickers back up and met Magnus’ he is certain. Magnus doesn’t hate him after all. And when he later that night slips Alec his number after casually asking if Alec would like to meet up with him and go for coffee or something on Thursday, Alec is sure about another thing. Magnus likes him too.


End file.
